


My swan will never sing

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [18]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 318
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "Do you really want to go on this double date?""Of course I do, don't you? Doesn't Alex?" Now Jonah looked worried.Amy immediately said, "Of course we do."





	My swan will never sing

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit made. title from the national's 29 years.

"You talked to Alex," Amy said to Jonah. 

"Of course, of course, it went great. He's totally on board with the double date. I had to check and say hi, and randomly Dina came over. But it was great. He was super nice. Great guy," Jonah said.

"He wondered if you were being treated for something. He said you reminded him of one of his cousins who had some real problems with anxiety," Amy said. 

"Are you sure he said that? Did he tell you in Spanish?" Jonah smirked a little.

"No, he said it in English," Amy said.

"What did you say?" 

Amy said, "I said you did have anxiety problems, actually. You do, right?"

"Sure," Jonah said. "I mean, yes, but I'm medicated. It doesn't just turn you into some Zen master. My brother used to say there was probably not enough Klonopin in the world to make me seem calm, but frankly, that's pretty mean. Also, I don't take Klonopin, I take Clonazepam, because it's the generic. I've never told you that before."

"No, have you told a lot of people? Is this something you just rattle off? Because it feels like a really weird conversation if we do do the double date," Amy said.

"Um, just you. Just you. I hide my pills so Garrett doesn't know. And I would probably do the same thing with Kelly, if we move in together," Jonah said.

"If, I thought you already had?" Amy was very confused about where this conversation was going. 

"No, my credit is shitty," Jonah said. "Then we had another talk and decided to wait on moving in together."

"Also you can't tell her you're taking generic Klonopin," Amy said.

"I take other pills, too, and I get acupuncture and sometimes I try to meditate," Jonah said. "I'm not sure how to meditate past your boyfriend thinking I'm mentally ill."

"You are mentally ill, but it's okay," Amy said. "I mean, I didn't have the diagnosis or your prescriptions, but we all know."

"We?" Jonah said. 

"Well, Garrett suspects, Dina is convinced, Mateo and Cheyenne sometimes call you the breakdown boy, which is a little funny --"

"Alliteration," Jonah said. "People love alliteration."

"Anyway," Amy said. "You didn't have to tell me."

"I know," Jonah said. "I'm a little freaked out."

"Do you really want to go on this double date?"

"Of course I do, don't you? Doesn't Alex?" Now Jonah looked worried.

Amy immediately said, "Of course we do."

***

"It was so bad," Amy said to Dina. They were eating at a Vegan restaurant Dina liked and Amy tolerated. "So bad."

"Jonah and Kelly broke up during this double date?"

"Oh yeah," Amy said. "She just got angrier and angrier. Which Jonah barely noticed. Instead he was trying to impress Alex, which was also going badly. Then Kelly says, literally, word for word --"

"That's what literally means, Amy."

Amy said, "Whatever. She says 'You don't even love me, you love Amy and you've always loved Amy the entire time we've been dating. You're the worst.'"

Dina sat back. "Wow. She said that?"

"Word for word. It's burned in my brain."

"What did she do then?"

Amy sighed. "She marched out, Jonah went after her. Then he came back and put $50 on the table and ran out again."

"Good for him," Dina said. "He didn't want you to stiff you. He just wants to stuff you." Dina, as always, laughed at her own joke. 

"And then Alex was like, oh, he's in love with you. So we had that discussion," Amy said, sighing. 

"Did you tell him you love Jonah?"

"I don't," Amy said. "My crush is over. Alex and I had sex. It was great sex. We have had sex. I love sex with him."

"You sound like Jonah," Dina said. "But I'm glad you got some sex in with Alex before you guys break up."

"So he texted me," Amy said.

"Alex? Or Jonah?"

"Jonah," Amy said. "Alex, too, but that was just hey, how are you, are you still using that app to learn Spanish. Jonah was very apologetic about the whole thing. It was a really long text."

"He said they broke up?"

"Basically," Amy said. "He said there would be no more double dating and probably no dating ever for him."

"Have you seen him since?" Dina smirked. "Oh, man, you should watch out for Kelly. You know they probably teach cat fighting at pageant school."

"Pageant school doesn't exist," Amy said.

"You're wrong," Dina said. "But Kelly seems smart --"

"Really?" 

"I mean, smart about who the real asshole is," Dina said. "Jonah."

"Yeah," Amy said. "He's, you know, it's been a rough year for him. He lost everything he owned. He doesn't talk about it a lot, but he's a lot more anxious this year."

"That excuses dating the tiny shoulder baring Barbie doll," Dina said. 

"He doesn't have to excuse that, he cared about her," Amy said. "He cares about her. They weren't serious."

"They weren't serious until he found out you used to have a crush on him," Dina said. She signaled the waiter and then ordered some kind of coconut moon pie. She ordered one for Amy, too. "Luna tarta. That's how you say it in Spanish."

"It's not," Amy said. "Good try."

***

Naturally, Dina was the one to find her in hidden in the warehouse. Dina said, "Are you crying? I can't take tears from you. It's the hormones."

"I'm not crying," Amy said, rubbing at her face. 

"Great, that was so pathetic, I'm crying," Dina said. She was crying. Amy felt even more horrible. 

"I did just get dumped," Amy said, sniffling. "I'm allowed to cry."

"Why would Alex break up with you? Did he realize you're in love with Jonah? And only like white guys?"

"No, it's not because I only like white guys, hello, we had great sex. Fantastic great sex, me and Alex, who is not white," Amy said. "He said we were looking for different things, like, he felt I was looking for something casual."

"Smart," Dina said, sniffling. "Smart guy. Ugh, I hate these pregnancy hormones, I cry at anything. Your stupid break up, a commercial with a bald eagle, someone getting run over in front of my house."

"Oh my God, are they okay?" 

Dina stared at Amy, tears in her eyes. "Of course. That eagle is probably one of those actor birds, he's living in bird seed and fresh air."

"I meant that person who got run over," Amy said. 

"Oh, yeah, I don't know. Mr. Gregson isn't okay, he's half blind and half deaf and he should not be driving. But this time they got his car, so he's not okay, he's off the road now," Dina said. She smiled. "Thanks, you're making me feel better already."

"I'm still sad," Amy said. 

"You'll get over it. Jonah's single, remember?"

It wasn't actually that comforting. She'd really liked Alex. She did really like Alex. She didn't like Kelly, but she hated to see her getting hurt. 

Dina patted her shoulder and got up. "I'll give you ten more minutes and then I'll write you up. A little gift for you." 

"Thanks," Amy said. It was very nice for Dina.


End file.
